USS Aotearoa (NX-78312)
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Aotearoa | status = Active }} :For information on the ''Aotearoa s design, see .'' The USS Aotearoa (NX-78312) was an starship under the command of Captain Liam de Gaillimhe. :Named after the Māori name for New Zealand, literally translating into "land of the long, white cloud". The correct pronunciation of Aotearoa is "ah-oh-tay-ah-ROH-ah". History In 2372, Admiral Zahara Hogan notified Captain Noah Wrightson of the Starfleet was sending the Aotearoa to co-ordinate the effort against the Myhr'an, a journey that would take the Aotearoa several weeks to complete. The Aotearoa arrived at a crucial moment, saving the Cantabrian from three Myhr'an battle cruisers, allowing the Cantabrian to save Yh'ahni and several others trapped in a Myhr'an internment camp and escape. The Aotearoa provided support for the Cantabrian when battling the Treaty Killers, even allowing de Gallimhe to take Counselor Daniel Radke aboard for the latter's protection. In a shoot-out with the Treaty Killers, de Gallimhe and his crew deceived the Treaty Killers, fooling them into thinking Radke was still aboard. As the Cantabrian made its escape with Radke aboard, the Aotearoa fell back, appearing to attempt to recover Radke (whose transceiver was flushed out a cargo bay). Later that same year, after investigating the Treaty Killers threat, de Gallimhe discovered Marie Bourget, the Cantabrian s CMO, was in danger from her own daughter. The Aotearoa arrived in time to save Marie Bourget but not apprehend Helena Bourget. It is assumed the ''Aotearoa rendezvoused with the Cantabrian as Marie Bourget is back on-board in the next episode.'' The Aotearoa arrived too late to assist the Cantabrian against the Myhr'an super battle cruiser but was able to tow the damaged Cantabrian back to Deep Space 4 for repairs. The Aotearoa underwent routine maintainence at the same time. The next year, Daniel Radke and Benjamin Caldwell escaped the Treaty Killer attack on Deep Space 4 aboard the Aotearoa. Under de Gaillimhe's command, the Aotearoa was successful in fighting off the Treaty Killers for a second time. The Aotearoa joined the search for Dr. Samantha Delaney and her , culminating in the Aotearoa and Cantabrian cornering Delaney's ship. The Dark Starship fired its temporal weapon at the Cantabrian, but the Aotearoa took the blast, sending it into an unknown time and space. The Cantabrian remained in contact with the Aotearoa until the remnants of the discharge (keeping both time-space frames in contact with one another) finally collapsed. In the Pendragon timeline, the USS Aotearoa (NX-78312) was under the command of Liam de Gaillimhe during the Federation Civil War. At the Battle of Deep Space 9, de Gaillimhe ordered the Aotearoa to destroy escape pods from Deep Space 9 in case they harbored a Founder. The [[USS Cuxhaven (NCC-27474) (PDN)|USS Cuxhaven]], under the command of Daniel Radke, brought itself between the Aotearoa and the escape pods, saving the survivors. The Cuxhaven proceeded to severely damage the Aotearoa during the battle. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") :It's not clear what happened to de Gaillimhe or the ''Aotearoa after the battle.'' Category:Aotearoa class starships Category:Federation prototype starships Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions Starfleet ships